Brake boosters and brake systems are already known from the related art. Thus, for example, the laid open print DE 10 2012 014 361 A1 describes a brake booster for a brake master cylinder of a motor vehicle, that has a drive motor and a gear unit connecting the drive motor to a pressure piston of the brake master cylinder. In that case, the gear unit has a section taking the form of a spindle gear in order to convert a rotational motion of the drive motor into a translational motion of the pressure piston to actuate the brake master cylinder. To that end, the spindle gear has a spindle nut having an internal thread and a spindle rod having an external thread, the two threads engaging with each other in order to convert the rotational motion into a translational motion. It is known to provide spindle gears with a trapezoidal thread, so that both the internal thread and the external thread are formed as trapezoidal threads and engage with each other accordingly. With respect to the design of trapezoidal thread gearings, the DIN standard 103 is known, which is intended for a steel-steel material pairing and provides for keeping flank clearances between the trapezoidal threads, thus, between the external thread and the internal thread, as small as possible, in order to avoid sound and acoustic noise in response to a change of direction of force and movement.